Forgotten
by sunnykaro
Summary: After Loki's fall in the Avengers, he is caged away and forgotten in a cell. Until something goes out of whack and sends him on a new path, one back to Earth. Thorki vs FrostIron
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to all my friends who adore Avengers.**

**Alright so it's been a while since I've actually written a fanfiction. Here goes nothing. Sorry if by the end you'll be confused but the next chapter is soon to come. It'll all be cleared out (hopefully). :3**

* * *

He'd been locked away for quite an amount of time, and no one came to see him. This didn't surprise him. He wasn't expecting anyone to come see him any time soon. He'd had enough power to find his way out of this forgotten place, but he rather be forgotten than being chased by all of Asgard. He knew that there must have had been spells put on this cell but he rather not bother doing anything about it.

The raven haired man sat there in shame. During those long nights his mind would wander. Those nights had become more and more dominant to the others which included tonight. He'd do what he usually did; stare out from inside the bars and gaze up at the stars. With this blockade he felt like a caged black bird, crying into the night. Nobody heard him, and he was certain nobody cared. He was far away from anything. He'd been forgotten.

"Forbidden!" yelled out the Allfather, "You are forbidden to visit or to even gaze upon your brother!"

"Father you not be so sour. By now Loki has had his fair days of thoughts and regrets," replied Thor.

"I know what is right. And you obey me," he said last before smacking the staff into the floor causing a loud thud, turning around and stomping away with heavy feet and a heavy heart. He knew that Loki had to be punished and kept away from anyone and everyone, including his own brother.

Thor grunted like a child and crossed his arms. His mother approached him, coming right to his side and placed her hand gently on his arm. "Thor, I too am not happy of this situation, but please bear with your fath-" she attempted to say before being interrupted by Thor's urgent comeback.

"He knows nothing of Loki. He knows not how it feels to be locked away for months without contact of any sort!"

"You'd be surprised what he went through. Patience, my son, it is virtue."

Thor turned around and hugged his mother, "I know mother, but I just want him back, just like it was before..."

"Me too," she agreed and hugged him back,"...me too..."

* * *

It had been weeks since a food tray had come for Loki and he was beginning to feel weak. He felt his body slowly giving in, as its nutrition never arrived. Leaning against the wall he felt himself lose the strength to even keep himself up. He felt his body slide down slowly. Then, he then slumped down into a fetalposition, tucking his head in.

It was midday and it was hotter than ever. Summer in Asgard had some days compressed with heat. It would have been a good time to use some magic to summon a small animal to eat, but his strength and magic was fading.

Signing he got up and went to lay on his back on the lonely bed. Looking up he held out his hand out and examined it. He looked at all the pores and traced every vein and line over his hand and palm. He laughed, suddenly remembering the memories of his childhood, when he and his brother would read each other's hands. He stopped and grimaced. That was the past, and reliving memories wouldn't get him anywhere. He quickly closed his hand and squeezed it as hard as his could. As if he were squeezing that memory so it'd break into a thousand pieces. Soon he started to a sharp feel pain. Opening his hand, he watched a few drops of blood flow off of it. Drops fell from his hand and onto his cheek. He blinked when it slapped his face. It was proof to him that he was still alive. The idea disgusted him, the very thought that he's still wasting air made him want to gag. He was disgusted with his very own existence and prayed for the end to be near. He shook his hand violently to rid him of the blood, then he let it drop limply on the ground afterwards. Turned his head to the side, to look again, he saw that his hand that was now tainted with dirt.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sif asked Thor as he was leaving the palace.

"To Loki," said the blond haired man as he began to twirl Mjolnir. In his free hand, he held a bag filled with food. He wanted to take over the responsibility to feed Loki.

"You heard what Odin said! You cannot visit Loki!"

"I don't care what Allfather said. It has been too long since I saw him last. I must part!"

"Thor-" He flew off before she could finish. She sighed, "I warned him..." and turned around to walk away.

* * *

Staring at the ceiling blankly, he felt like an empty shell. As he lay back on the bed, he could feel his every breathe growing harder. Heavier than the last. He opened his mouth to try to get more of it. He doesn't know how long it had been since he was last fed or when he last saw anyone. He hoped that this wasn't their plan; to rid of him by letting him starve in a cell somewhere far off from anywhere else in Asgard.

Closing his eyes, tears formed at the corner of his eyes. He couldn't hold this form any longer. Opening his eyes, tears trickled down his cheeks, as the color of his skin changed, from snow white skin to a light shade of blue. First his face changed, then his torso and then spread to the rest of his body. The marking showed to reveal what a monster he was. Eyes now burned red as blood. He was disgusted with every inch of his body but he couldn't help it. The raven haired man still had his eyes fixed on the crack in the ceiling. Loki moved no muscle as a load thud echoed into the cell from outside. It was then followed by a pair of heavy feet running closer.

A strong voice started to yell out, "-oki...Loki!"

* * *

Thor didn't know which cell it was that his brother was kept in. He realized that the guards forgot to summon Loki some food. This wasn't normal, but he suspected that his father was responsible. Thor nudged that disgusting idea away and focused on finding the dark prince.

He continued yelling his name, expecting a reaction any second. All the cells abandoned and very badly kept. The rusty part of it made it all seem ancient. They had been forgotten too it was sad, and lonely. Thor didn't like it. It was a place no one should be left on their own.

Thor was eager to see his little brother but he couldn't locate his cell.

"Loki, are you here?" His booming call echoed down the hall.

Nobody replied. Nothing budged. Just silence.

The painful realization that maybe something might have happened to Loki made his heart race. He sprinted through the hall frantically hoping that right then he'd find his brother waiting for him. He was about to pass one cell that was set more aside then the others. He stopped quickly, realizing he had missed something. Backing up to see what it was, to his pleasure, it was the cell with Loki caged inside.

"Brother!" he yelled, hoping for a response. After a moment of silence, he said, "I come for you."

Still nothing. He felt that there was something off but he shrugged it off, believing that Loki might just be sleeping. He hoped that it was just that.

"Be there in second, brother. Just have to open these bars, away from the door." He felt he needed to comfort his brother, telling him he'll be right there. But it was just as if he were talking to a wall.

Thor put down the bag in which he carried the food for his sibling. Hitting open the bars with his hammer, pieces of the cell flew, but none hit Loki who was lying on the small bed inside the cell.

Thor made his way through the broken bars and quickly rushed to his brother's side, "Brother, I'm here." He knelt down to the bed side, and was now looking down at his blue skin. "Loki?"

The other's eyes were wide open, showing off piercing red eyes staring forwards, with no shift or reaction to anything Thor said.

"No. No Loki, no." The older sibling shook the smaller body, only moving limply like a rag doll. Thor set his head down onto Loki's chest, hearing only a faint heart beat. He then lifted his head. _He's alive!_ He thought. _If I get him back home maybe the royal nurse will know what to do. _And then shut his brother's eyes. _Sleep now._

* * *

With his eyes closed, he felt himself falling. At high speeds, the windows of the skyscrapers passed him by looked like blurred bars. He wasn't aware of anything that was happening at first but soon after opening his eyes the man realized that he was doomed. Cars below him grew larger as he sped down. Accepting this end, he closed his hands together in a tight fist and closed his eyes. He tried to remember how this had all happened and why, but he couldn't remember. He couldn't even remember who he was.

As he expected to hit the ground, he felt himself be scooped up from below. Shocked, he opened his eyes. To his biggest surprise he saw something or rather someone holding him; one arm holding his back and the other his legs. As building zoomed passed them both, he realized they were both flying.

"That would have had been messy," said the voice. It sounded human but it had a slight robotic pitch to it.

He nodded then looked around; when he saw how high they already accelerated he immediately flinched and closed his eyes in fear.

The other felt the jerk and confirmed, "I'll put you down on the ground soon, no sweat."

Nodding again he tilted his head up and peeked at the face of his rescuer but all he saw was a golden mask and a burgundy red head piece.

"Usually when I rescue people they say thank you or something, but I guess silence does the job too. I know I'm stunning and my mere presence leaves people speechless." Silence. "I mean also considering that you once were against us and trying to enslave us, I didn't have to do this but I wanted to be the nice guy."

They flew near the ground and he set the man he rescued down onto the side walk. He looked to turn at the masked man and asked completely puzzled, "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

* * *

"Jarvis, please tell Pep I'm home and tell her to get a clean pair of clothes. We have a ... er," he looked at the other man who was following him like a lost puppy, and then looked back in front of him, "...guest over."

"Yes, at once Mr. Stark."

"Now where were we?" asked Tony as he sat down on the couch.

The other stood awkwardly in front of him, "You told me my name is Loki."

"Oh yes that's a very important detail. Sit down, sit down, you don't have to stand you're not some sort of butler." He reached over to the table with the liquor on it and poured himself a glass and another for his new friend. "Here," he handed the glass over, "here's the drink you wanted."

"I never said anything about a drink," he looked down at the glass as it was being handed to him.

Tony then took a sip, and placed it casually back on the previous table, "right."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope the hinting in this chapter somewhat clears the confusion. Of course it'll make more and more sense further in the story. And I'm sorry about the last chapter's scene separation problem, I believe it's fixed now.  
**

* * *

It has been a couple of days since Thor brought Loki back into the palace. Thor was enraged when he found out that it was his father was responsible for forgetting to send food to his brother. Even though he was mad, Loki was his first priority and he set his anger aside for now.

Sitting beside his brother's bed side, Thor clasped both of his hands onto one of Loki's, expecting that at any moment now that Loki would wake up from this deep slumber. The look of desperation was painted on his once serene face. He gazed at his sibling, who was still tainted blue, he hoped that he'd soon wake up and everything would be alright.

Footsteps from the hall echoed softly into the room. Thor heard it but he paid it no mind, his attention was needed elsewhere.

The moment those footsteps reached the room, a voice spoke up in surprise, "Thor? Why are thou still here?"

For a bit he said nothing. He felt like he was in a daze to realize he was being spoken to. After a moment to process what was said, he turned his head and he replied, "Pardon, I not see thou enter. Did thou say something good nurse?"

"Thor, thee been here for days, isn't it bout time you rest."

"I shall leave not his bedside till full recovery."

"In that case you'll be here for quite a while; I did not come here bearing good news."

"Oh?" She now had his full attention.

"From what it seems, that is not Loki."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"In spirit he is not present. His self has vanished to a place we know not, along with his magic."

"Not…. not possible," he stammered, rejecting the idea at once and grasped his brother's hand firmly, "how could that happen?"

"I could only think of a few reasons. He fell into a coma, but that wouldn't explain where he'd gone or the disappearance of his magic. The most probable possibility; a surge of some sort, he snapped."

"Surge?"

"He was growing weak and about to parish when then a sudden combustion of what was left of his magic had a surge and made everything go out of his control. It was his body's last attempt to keep Loki alive. There could be even more symptoms that we know not of."

"But that is just a theory, right?"

"T's a possibility," she replied, lowering her eyes.

The blond haired demigod was shocked. Nothing came to mind of what to say at first, and then it hit him.

"No, he must be here!" He then stood over his sibling and shook him like a rag doll. "Loki! I know you're there! Rise, my brother! Wake up!"

The nurse rushed to him and attempted to stop him and get his hands off of the other's shoulders. "Doing that will not help! You might even worsen it!"

He momentarily stopped and let go slowly. Sitting back down in the seat, the nurse backed away. Placing his hands to his face he said through them, "I just don't know what to do."

"Aye, you and I both."

After a silence, he asked, "How long?"

"I know not."

"Will he return?"

"I know not."

"Then what do you know!" he stood up furiously.

"I told you all I kno-"

"Leave. I need time to think."

"As you wish," and she quietly left so not to anger the man further. The blond resumed back to the same position as before, holding his brother's hand and worry cast in his eyes, as if he hadn't moved.

* * *

"Please tell more about me. It feels so odd, to not know anything," the black haired man pleaded.

That instant Tony got an idea. Loki didn't remember a thing. He has forgotten everything. This could be a good opportunity for Loki to start from scratch. He didn't need to know about his painful past, nor what he had done. He could create a better future for him, one where there'd be no hate or danger.

Tony cleared his throat, taking a chance to change things, "Actually I believe I gave you the wrong name. It's just that you look a lot like someone that I know."

"If my name is not Loki, what is it?" the other asked frantically.

"Thomas William Hiddleston. You're actually an actor. You play in movies," he looked over to the TV that stared back at them from across the room, "you act."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Now then," Tony leaned over to take a sip his beverage again. When he pulled the glass away from his lips, he let out an 'ahhh' from the strong alcohol, then looked back at his new friend,

"Honey, those clothes and that face don't match. You need a complete makeover. I say let's get you a whole new wardrobe and hairstyle. Whatcha say?"

Speechless he looked away from Tony and into his own glass which sat untouched, "I, uhhhh. You really don't have to-"

"No no, my treat. C'mon you're talking to a billionaire here."

"I'm sorry, I really don't need all of this. Maybe I could head home?"

"Tom, this place is now your home. Stay here, you'll get a whole floor to yourself. Besides, you'd get to be around the amazing me."

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Just accept it c'mon. Now," Tony started, as he got up from his seat and took a final chug from his glass before placing it back down again. He looked down at the other man as he spoke and gestured to him to follow his lead, "we should get to your hair immediately. I think short blondish red would suit it really well."

The black haired man saw the small gesture Tony made, and made an awkward advance to follow. Tony put his arm around the other man and started to explain what his ideas of the suit he'd get him.

* * *

In an almost empty and secluded hair solon, sat Tony with a Playboy magazine and Tom in the special hair dresser seat. He was quite nervous because he didn't really know what to do in situations like this. He decided it was best if to act calm.

"Be sure to get all his hair," Tony said without glancing up as he licked his finger to turn the page of the magazine.

"Don't worry silly, I'll get it all, you know me," said the hair dresser. She was blond, beautiful, above average height with long legs, and had huge knockers, the way Tony liked all his women. She was Tony's favorite hair dresser for obvious reasons.

"What's with your hair?" she said to Tom, "Is this what's 'hip' at the moment?"

Tom shrugged in response.

"Whatever," She said, her breasts bouncing as she moved around him.

Tom tried his best to avert his eyes from her huge cleavage that constantly rubbed against him.

"They're real by the way," she said and smiled.

"I errr, wasn't looking," Tom lowered his eyes and looked in the other direction.

"It's fine, I do it all the time," Tony said, flipping the page, "wowah, got a look at her!"

"Are you going to tell me how you want his hair cut or are you going to jerk off to some playboy bunnies there Mr. Stark."

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes grinning, closing the magazine and finally looked up, "I was thinking about my length, maybe even a bit less and then change it to like a nice shade of reddish blond. That'd look nice right?"

"Yeah, I could see that happening. And I think I have just the dye for that color. I'll get it now," she said, quickly making it past them and went to the back to search for it.

As soon as she was further away Tony added, "Tom, you'll look real handsome; everyone will want you."

The other faked a quick smile and looked away trying to hide his embarrassment from Tony's last comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took ages to upload but I had a con to attend to which went really well actually and party/birthday celebrations, so please excuse the lateness of this chapter. Thank you. :)**

* * *

"That hair style and that suit, it's as if it was meant for you," Tony complimented, "spin for me," he said as he twirled his index finger around.

They were in the Stark Tower grand dressing room, mirrors all around the centered and lifted floor. Tony sat on his black modern leather chair on the side. He watched as the new born man walked past in his new tight fit black English cut suit with a silver tie around his neck.

Tom felt uncomfortable knowing he could be looked at and examined from any given angle. He did as Tony suggested and turned once counter clockwise. Tom went back to staring at himself into the mirror that faced right in front. Looking worried, he grabbed the sides of the pants that hugged his thighs nicely.

"Stunning," Tony said with a jerk of his head and sipped from his glass,"I knew I had an amazing taste, but I didn't realize I was this good."

Tony put his liquor down by the small coffee table beside him and gingerly placed his palm on the side of his face. He rubbed his finger tips lightly against his beard. It made a faint scratching noise, moving his hand to his hair afterwards Tony pushed it back.

Clearing his throat and cut his stare away from Tom, he announced, "Wow that was distracting. I should probably go back to the lab and do some touch up work. I guess I can leave you be. The TV is all yours. I've got all the programs you can possibly dream of. Although JARVIS can help you narrow it down-"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt. But-"

"No, no it's fine," Tony replied quickly.

"-what are you going to the lab for?"

"You've seen the suit I previously saved you in."

"Of course, no one can possibly forget anything like it."

"Well, THAT doesn't come from thin air, I need to repair it, make some improvements. You'know?"

"Oh I see."

"I'd love to chat some more but I'm a busy, busy, man."

"No, I understand; your work is very important to you."

"Great, I'm glad you understand." Tony then walked out of the dressing room and the automatic doors opened for him to exit. His steps grew faint as the second passed and the doors closed soon after the dark haired man left.

Tom gazed as Tony exited and snapped out of his daze when the man went out of his sight. He broke it off and looked at himself into a mirror. There were no faults, absolute perfection, and he really liked how the tailored suit fit wonderfully on him. Turning around, he examined the back of his suit. He grinned, liking this new style. It sure beat what he wore before.

Suddenly JARVIS came on, "Mr. Stark advised me to let you know there are fresh new pair of clothes left for you on your bed in your room to wear around the tower. And that there is also a spot made in your closet for your suit, so at any time you can put it on."

While still looking at himself in the mirror he obeyed, "Alright, thank you JARVIS sir."

"No need for formality ."

"Okay," he said, trying to confine his ehehe fit, but he couldn't. He ended up giggling at the irony.

* * *

Entering his bedroom, he saw the clean and new pair of pants, a light bluish violet V-neck shirt and vintage looking pair of brown boots. He was so exited he striped out of the formal outfit and dress shoes and immediately slipped into the casual wear. It fit him like a glove. The pants were just right, fitting all his curves. The shoes, perfect size and very comfortable, so much that he could just dance or even jump around in them like a loon. And foremost the V-neck shirt; it was partially transparent; every muscle on the man was visible just faintly. He fancied a lot Tony's taste in clothes. Now that the genius has his measurements, there will probably be more clothes arriving for Tom to wear, and he looked forward to that.

The thing that poked at Tom's curiosity was the reason as to why Tony was doing all of this for him. Tom didn't think of himself as anyone outstanding, so why would he get the special treatment from the amazing billionaire Tony Stark. Nor did Tom find himself attractive, despite the time they were together, when he received so many complements from Tony about how gorgeous and handsome he was. So many times did he want to protest those comments but each and every time he got cut off and he hated to interrupt others. Although Tom was very certain all the complements from Tony were a way that the genius teased him, he shouldn't take it to heart.

Tom didn't realize how much time has passed by as he let his thoughts wander in his mind until he took a peek outside his window and saw the sun was beginning to set. The sky slowly turned from the baby blue colors of his eyes to a calming light violet. Around the sun the colors burned red. The clouds around it softly reflected the colors of the sky.

Tom sat down by on the edge of the bed and stared at the sky. The windows were large; covering from floor to ceiling, allowing him to see much of the skyline. In some of the buildings surrounding, he could even see the lights inside becoming brighter. Tom wanted to share this view with Tony subconsciously but little did he know, the billionaire was actually thinking the same and hoping that his utopian idea will succeed.

* * *

"Good sir Heimdall!" Thor said, approaching the guardian on the rainbow bridge.

Facing away from Thor, the man continued to scan the stars ahead. His sword held firmly in place and did not move. "Thor. I heard of what had happened. How is thou brother Loki?"

Thor came to stand to the guardian's left side and looked ahead as he did. "The same, but I've given it better thought."

"Cleared thou mind?" he said, blinking slowly without moving another muscle.

Turning his head the Heimdall, he replied, "aye. And I Thor come here with a request."

"I assume regarding Loki."

"Correct, I-"

"I can't transport thou to Midgard."

"I know. And I wish that was not the case, but I do know that thou can see what is happening in other realms. Perhaps brother Loki's soul is stuck somewhere else?"

"There is no harm in trying. I did feel his faint presence in Midgard, but I paid no heed to it."

"Could thou possibly check it now? Or check upon my fellow mortal friends. Perhaps they've come across Loki."

"As you wish." It went silent. Thor began to feel nervous. Maybe someone did find Loki and who knows what they could be doing to him. Thor grew angry at the thought, but he tried to keep his feelings within. As time passed Thor found it harder and harder to breathe, anxiety running through him. He needed to know now, more than anything. Every inch of his body was tensing up from the wait.

"It doesn't seem like any of them right now are in contact with Loki, but..."

"But what!?" Thor snapped.

"You friend Tony Stark has taken in someone new."

"It's of no relevance, I need not know about mortal gossip."

"No no, he looks similar to Loki. But his hair and personality is nothing like him."

This caught his full attention. If it was anything regarding his brother he wanted to check it for himself and see if it'll lead him anywhere.

"I would want to gain more information on that fact, but I have no way to, Heimdall"

"I cannot help thou with that anymore."

"I know good Heimdall, I know," the blond turned around and started to walk as the other's hand got placed on Thor's shoulder.

"But, thou can always try."

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Tom couldn't sleep. The bed wasn't uncomfortable; it was that his mind couldn't turn itself off. He couldn't stop thinking about why he couldn't seem to remember anything before he met the genius. He would turn from side to side, sometimes on his stomach and back. Nothing helped him to fall asleep. He lifted his head to see the alarm clock. 3:58. He grunted and flopped to his other side. Finally he gave up, getting out of the bed, he slipped some boxers on. He liked to sleep in the nude as it gave him a nice sense of liberty. Tony did choose out some nice silk pajamas for Tom but he felt as if he was slipping out of them. It was dark but he knew which undergarments he put on. It was the pair he was going to wear the next day; it was in a pile of clothes on his sofa that he planned ahead of time. They had silly smile faces on them.

Moving slowly because he couldn't see well in the darkness, the man tried to find his way out of his room and exit his floor. He remembered where most things continued walking until he recognized the lights of the up and down arrows that glistened that belonged to the elevator. Maybe a nice walk or stroll on the roof top would make him tired. He hoped for that as his head was constantly filled with thoughts and questions.

Pressing the top floor button, he hoped that there was a staircase leading to the roof top. Quickly tip toeing up the stairs, he found his way to the final door, to find it fortunately unlocked. He was surprised that it was. Maybe he wasn't the only one that goes up there. He suspected that his journey would stop at the door. Opening the door revealed to him the peak of Stark Tower.

Tom walked towards the edge to see the tower's height at a different perspective. Other grand skyscrapers stood proudly beside it, some of which were even taller than it. Lights of the other buildings shined brightly, like the stars above him. Getting closer to the edge he started to see the streets and the cars of New York. The cars seemed like little things and people even smaller. But there was barely anyone on the street at this time of night, there weren't even that many cars. At the edge, he lowered his gaze to look straight down. He was little bit shaken by the height but it wasn't as if it was fright. It was decently high; of course if anyone were to fall, they wouldn't survive.

Faint footsteps were heard, followed by a door slamming open. Tom didn't move a muscle; it was as if he never heard it.

"Loki! I mean Tom!" It was Tony. "Shit," he mumbled.

He had a tight black sleeveless undershirt on and a pair of dark grey boxers. His arc reactor shined through the shirt and it lit a faint light blue line on the underside of his jaw. The colors from the other buildings lit up his face in different parts, giving him some harsh shadows in deepened parts of his face. Tom could see that the man just woke up from a rarely had sleep. He'd spend many days and sleepless nights in his workshop dealing with delicate machinery. Tonight he had decided to actually take Pepper's advice and get some well needed sleep. But it was interrupted by JARVIS who had notified him of Tom using the elevator to the top floor and then to the escape doors to the top of the tower.

"You don't need to do this," he continued.

Tom went from staring straight ahead to staring right down.

"Don't dare even think of that! Or so help me god I'll stop you with my bare hands!"

It was then that Tom cued in, only hearing Tony's final words.

He lifted his head back up and replied, "What?"

"There is so much more to live for, heck even I had thoughts of it but I always found a way to pull through. And you can too."

There were car honk in the far distance, not long after a faint car alarm sounded. The noises of the city surrounded them. Too many thoughts swarmed in Tony's mind. For once he struggled to get them out at all. He tried again to word things properly, making sure they'd strike every emotion he wanted them to. He hated being so out of words and it frustrated him. Giving up he told himself to change the way he's approaching it. Tony told himself to stop being specific and just say anything or something. Not saying a word wasn't like him, he always needed the last word. In an opposing conversation he always has to show himself as asuperior, he'd do itby putting himself higher than any of the other people involved. Even in simple conversation he had to have the last laugh.

The brown haired man took a deep breath wanting to express himself completely. It was like his mind operated like clockwork while his lips had a really bad time keeping up.

With a quick clear of his throat and nervous tapping of his clammy hand against his thigh, he started, "Tom, I wanted to tell you, if it'll make any difference but I guess this is a good time as any. All I wanted to say is that I l-"

He was quickly cut off by Tom who finally caught up with Tony's previous train of thought, "Oh. You thought I was going to jump? You thought I was going to end my life?"

Tony who was right in the middle of his sentence, immediately stopped, leaving the confession incomplete. But completely surprised the man blinked and quickly wet his lips.

"Because if you did think that, then you've misunderstood. I was getting some fresh air up here. I couldn't sleep,"

"O-oh, so it was that. That's why you were up here. Not cause of-" Tony let out a nervous laugh and looked away for a moment before turning back to him when he started explaining himself, "JARVIS told me you were going to the roof and you were by the edge so I thought..." Tony paused again and then leaned on one of his feet and added and awkward yeah assuming it'd be self explanatory and that it'd finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry it seemed that way," Tom apologized.

"N-no need to apologize really. It was my error of judgment."

They stared at each other awkwardly; Tom was probably trying to digest this situation while Tony's mind blanked.

"Oh. You were saying something before and I believe I cut you off," Tom remarked

"Yeah, it's of no importance now. Let it be," he said, looking down at his bare feet, muttering under his breath afterwards, "it's not like you'd feel the same way. You're not the same man you were before."

Tom did hear the last part but he paid no mind to that extra comment.

"It's best that we go inside, we wouldn't want an actual accident to happen," Tony suggested.

"Yeah," step by step, Tom followed Tony back into the darkness of the Stark Tower where they both silently walked back to their rooms both hoping to fall into sweet slumber. Neither of them succeeded as thoughts of their early morning adventure replayed continuously in their minds.


End file.
